lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incubus
Since Incubi are the male counterpart of Succubi, is it safe to say that they have the same powers and etc as Succubi? Andrewh7 (talk) 13:48, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 : As well as most of the content in the Suucus's character arc section? Andrewh7 (talk) 01:57, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 :: It is a given that if an incubus is the male version of a succubus, they have the same abilities as the female version. However, an incubus character was not seen in an episode, nor their abilities mentioned; which is why the page for it did not include a list of powers. The incubus page links to the succubus page and readers are smart (or should be) enough to check out the succubus article to find out about the features of a succubus/incubus. Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:32, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: But if they are male counterparts then they have the same powers as Succubi. I still don't understand why you have to have the link on the page but not the list and justify it by saying the link is on the page so users should look on the page? Wouldn't it be easier and maybe more efficient to have the content on the page rather than expect others to look it up themselves and make it harder on themselves to find the content rather than have it on the page? Andrewh7 (talk) 13:47, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::::There is no incubus in the series. It is only mentioned. If there had been an incubus in the series, the article for it would include the abilities you find in the succubus article. The incubus is no different from any other species mentioned but not seen and therefore had no story of its own to describe in the wiki. If a reader does not have an interest (or is too lazy) in looking at the page where he/she can see what a succubus is all about and thereby what the male version is ... quite frankly ... I don't care. Readers are not being put at a disadvantage because their attention has been directed to the succubus page. In all the years that I have edited this wiki and been the administrator, no one has complained. You are nitpicking. I don't know what your agenda is, but this is a good wiki and continues to attract members because it is consistent in style, writing, images, and content. Stop finding things to complain about in a wiki that is now over 7 years old and runs like a well-oiled machine. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:46, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::: So what if an Incubus hasn't been seen in the series? We know that Incubi are the male counterparts as Succubi which means their powers are the same. Andrewh7 (talk) 04:40, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::::::Floor the brakes on your argument. It's over. Get a clue. You're not changing the wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:59, December 8, 2017 (UTC)